


Page 13

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is the final piece of the story ‘A Slip of the Chromosome’. Please read that first, or risk spoilers. Thank you!
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Page 13

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who’s deeply confused should read ‘A Slip of the Chromosome’ first. This could theoretically be read stand-alone but that’s not how I intended it to be read. If you _have_ read said story, do not read this until you arrive at chapter 13. It contains spoilers!

_Note from the Archivist: This is the final page from the text known as **Last Words** , otherwise referred to by political dissidents like my programmer as **’A Dying Jedi’s Last Words’.** Unfortunately for said political dissidents, obtaining this text from the locked archives proved very fatal. I’ve heard that they never quite managed to scrape their viscera from the chamber. Which is truly a shame because that was a rather nice chamber, too. Still, that’s what you get when you mess with the Empire. It is a rather impressive feat, though. How many humans can say they’ve read documents from the secret archives?_

> They’re behind the door, and I know it won’t be long now. I truly hope that this manages to reach someone, anyone. Listen to me, and listen closely. If you take nothing else away from this little book of mine, let it be this: The Jedi werenot heros. We failed our men, we failed our order, and we failed ourselves. We’re not an example and we’re not martyrs. But we were not traitors. We never were, and for the rest of this extremely short life, I won’t be. There is no death, there is the Force.

* * *

MEDICAL RECORDS FOR FT-0165

SUBJECT WAS ADMITTED TO MEDBAY AT 2145 STANDARD GALACTIC TIME. LONG, RAGGED GASH RUNS LENGTH OF ABDOMEN. SUBJECT CLOSE TO DEADLY BLOODLOSS. WOUND CAUTERIZED BY ATTENDING MEDICAL DROID. CAUSE SUSPECTED TO BE STANDARD ISSUE VIBROBLADE. 

SIGNED BT CT-7624

* * *

_The shimmering blue holotape flickers. A young man is holding a bleeding, semi-conscious girl. His eyes are wide with terror and he takes the corners carefully. The footage flips from camera to camera until he arrives outside an area designated medical._

SUSPECTED JEDI TRAITOR: Yully? Get over here! Please, Yull, there’s so much blood. Force, help!

CT-7624: Put her down. _The suspected Jedi traitor complies._ Step back.

BLEEDING GIRL: *unintelligible*

SUSPECTED JEDI TRAITOR: Just help her, man! I’ll comply, I’ll surrender, just get Nibs into the medbay!

CT-7624: _*visible twitch*_ We’re not taking prisoners. 

**[END OF TAPE]**

* * *

REPORT ON INCIDENT **243-10-83**

SIGNED OFF BY- **CT-1976**

CLASS: **45**

DESCRIPTION OF EVENTS- After protocol 66 was instated, FT-0101 resisted in complying with the order. Two of the men advanced and she turned as if to kill him with her sonic scalpel. One of them claims he heard her whisper something to the former General but he’s not sure what. Before she could cut out his throat, FT-0101 was flung across the medbay. The Jedi we were attempting to neutralize drew his lightsaber and terminated the other man attempting to subdue him. The rest of us were flung across the medbay as well, knocking me unconscious for a few moments. When I could see again, FT-0101 was gone as well as the Jedi traitor and the sonic scalpel. She has not been recovered, and we suspect that she may have fled with the traitor.


End file.
